France and the Roof
by TheSinicanEmpire
Summary: What if the happy pervert we all know and love actually isn't as happy and perverted as we thought
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see guys I'm back with a France story so I been really bothered latterly how theres like literally no France and being well very depressed story's out there so far I only found one but that wasn't about being depressed but I'm rambling now so anyways**. **Oh I almost frogot! I will update what's it called the Japan and the doctor fanfiction I just don't know when but anyways the desclamers**

 **I don't own hetalia and if I did there would be so much Italian and geritapan in them don't judge**

 **Warning: depressed France and a OOC Japan and I'm typing on a tablet also one more thing this is just a story on the top of my head please r and r and following would be most appreciated**

I woke up _again,_ i got up from my my bed and went to my closet finding my usual blue attire, And went to the bathroom I started to take my cloths off when they where fully off you could see the scares that ran up both of my arms and legs, you see my arms had to many cuts on them give or take about 50 on each arm, so I decided that since my arms were to full of cuts i would use my legs.

I sighed, and went into the shower, my usually wavy, blond hair was now full of dirt, and dust.

I got out of the shower and put on my attire, I looked into the mirror, soulless blue eyes stared at me I once again sighed, I put a fake smile onto my face And looked back at the mirror and said, _the meeting is just one hour Francis you will make it._ And I started off twords the meeting.

 **GAAA DONT KILL ME I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I SWEAR THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS anyways as i said before my Japan and the doctor from Doctor who will be back I just don't know when there is sorta a reason why it's on hiatus just so you know sorta but that will be explained in the next chapter of it anyways guys thanks for reading SUPERSONICNINJA1 out!**


	2. Fighting

As I entered the meeting room I realized, Iwas the first one there, well I guess it makes since, I was after all the host.

I walked over to my seat and waited till the others walked in.

Lets just say I was there for about 2 hours.

I rested my head on the table and dosed off and eventually I fell asleep.

I awoke about an hour and a half later by someone poking me it was America I seen him jump back.

WOAH HES ALIVE DUDES.

 _"He has such a loud and obnoxious voice"_ I cringed

WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU WAKE HIM UP YOU WANKER. I heard the Brit yell, my head pounded. I started holding it softly, I sighed, I decided to be noticed.

Ohonhonhonhonhonhon angletter, are you trying to defend me I'm honored, I put on my perverted smile.

LIKE HELL I AM YOU BLOODY FROG!

Ohonhonhonhonhonhon angletter, admit it you just admired my beautiful face when I'm sleeping. I put on my fake grin.

"DAMNIT FROG THATS NOT IT AT ALL I DIDNT WANT YOU AWAKE BECAUSE" Just then a bunch of other nations decided to join the room.

I knew what he was going to say but decided not to speak about it, I just smirked and walked back to my set, of course this made the Brit pissed,but I don't really care all I care about is going home.

We were at lunch brake, I didn't eat anything other then a grape or 2. And that's when England approached me.

"you git you think you can just get away by the others coming just know this is not over"

I put on my fake smile "oh black sheep of Europe dont be like that big brother Franc-"

"SHUT UP FROG"

I decided to do as command, and walked back to my seat, silently.

England looked shocked, but also started walking back to his seat, then the meeting went back on, until it was Americas turn to go up that's where things started getting crazy.

I decided I couldn't let my cover be blown by acting out of character like some other fanfictions I read so I went over to pick on England.

"bonjour black sheep of Europe, big brother France is back" I started touching his thy and I felt him shiver a bit.

"BLOODY HELL WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP" that's when I knew I took it to far cause, he grabbed my sleeve and pulled it off, the whole room went silent as I stared at England and then ran out of the room going up the pillars of stairs to the rooftop.

I started to think " _I could jump and just be over with it"_ I decided that I will do it so I got up on top of the thing that protects people from falling, and got ready to jump " _everybody knows now it's better that I die right yeah I'm going to do it"_ but before I could jump I heard a voice, behind me.

"wait don't do it Francis..."

 **Gaya guys how you like like it you did didn't you don't lie ok I though guys I'm sorry if there's like a decimal in a wrong place or mispeling or what but anyways hetalia dose not belong to me and if it did this would be a real episode and itapan m preg would also be real FANGIRLS Itapan adorablezzz anyways guys this was also made last second like not written down on paper I mean litterly just thought of but anyways guys I'm supersonicninja1 and so SUPERSONICNINJA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the long update its here now don't worry ok ok! Now on to the story**

"Prease don't!," I heard someone say in the distence, I looked behind me and found out it was Japan. "Japan" I whisper but then I began to fall I closed my eyes knowing this would be it until my body heals fully which would hopefully take at least a year a peaceful year without me.

I stop falling all of a sudden, and I felt a hand, I opened my eyes to see Japan yet again. I could tell he was struggling I started Speaking. "Japan why did you.." His face was turning red and sweaty he started to speak as well. "I'm not going to go let my friend go and kill himself!"

I stared in shock _"his friend? But I bearly even know him"_ I thought. Japan just looked at me with his brown eyes full of deturmination, as he kept trying to pull me up. He adventully got me up. I started thinking again "am I that light?" But once again I was surprised by the Japanese boy when he pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't do that again Francis Kun you scared me when you did that you Baka"

I felt his head on my shoulder, my shoulder started to get wet.

I put my arms around him and gave him a soft hug. "Ok kiku I'll try but I can't promise I won't try again I'm sorry." I pulled away softly I see him smile sadly but then it turnes into a happy one and he started to talk. Then I guess I will just have to stay with you!.

 **Hay guys this is the end of the story yay! Anyways thanks for reading and I just started a new story a minecraft diaries story so if you like minecraft diaries then u should read it and if you don't know what minecraft diaries is then I suggest you should watch it OMG LUCINDA IS HERE YUZ anyway ciao**


End file.
